Sent Down: Part Two
by egyptology1996
Summary: Bakura has finally accepted Sanura into his life and is ready to welcome someone else as well, with open arms. But there is one person who would like to disagree. Rated for Bakura's pervertedness.
1. Chapter 1

Sent Down: Part Two

Chapter 1

"Damn it! What is taking her? Sanura has never been out this long. Short trip, my ass." Bakura exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table.

The brown dog lying on the floor looked up at him.

"Don't look at me like that."

Bakura didn't really like the dog, but Sanura had insisted on keeping it. It had followed him home one day, after Bakura had rescued him from an abusive breeder. He couldn't stand seeing _anything_ getting hit, even if it was a dog. The stupid thing seemed to take a liking to his wife, which resulted in Sanura's incapability to say "no" to the "puppy pout." But the mutt was useful, none-the-less. He would serve as a guard-dog, whenever he would go on one of his thieving trips. Bakura had become a thief-for-hire and would steal from the kings of the other neighboring countries, just for fun.

But right now, his main concern was his wife. She had been sick for a while now and said she was going to the city for groceries. She said it wouldn't take long. She left around mid-day and the sun was starting to come down.

* * *

Sanura sat in a wooden chair inside a lofty tent. There were blankets hung all around and jars of all kinds up on the shelves. She looked down at her hands; doctors always made her nervous. An old woman ducked into the tent and sat down in another chair across from Sanura.

"So, what is it, that you need, child?" The woman asked.

"Mistress, I have been sick for some time and I am getting worried." Sanura replied.

She then continued to describe her symptoms and the old lady left the room for a moment. She came back with a cup of some sort of liquid.

"Drink it, child."

Sanura took a sip and waited a moment. She suddenly felt very sick to her stomach and felt as if she might throw up.

"W, what is this?" Sanura asked, her face turning very pale.

"It is milk, mixed with melon puree. And child, I have exciting news for you."

* * *

Bakura was just about to grab his coat and go out and search for Sanura, but she walked in, just in time. The dog jumped to his feet and followed her to the counter in the kitchen. She placed the basket of goods on the counter and turned to face Bakura. She had a bright smile on her face but she was still pale.

"What are you so happy about?" Bakura asked, smirking and wrapping his arms around Sanura's tiny waist.

"Bakura, I…I'm pregnant!" Sanura exclaimed.

"What? That's wonderful!" Bakura burst out and spun her around.

But when he brought her back down, Sanura had lost _all_ color in her face and she looked deathly scared. That was a very bad sign.

"Sanura, what's wrong? Why are you so worried?" Bakura asked leaning his forehead against hers.

"Well…what if something goes wrong? What if I do something and the baby is endangered? Or during birth, the baby doesn't make it or-" Sanura was cut off by yet another kiss.

"It's just like you, to worry about someone other than yourself. Besides, I'm more worried about something happening to the _mother_, right now. And I promise, nothing will happen to you _or_ the baby. I'll personally make sure of it." Bakura sighed.

"Now, how about some dinner?"

Sanura smiled. Well, that was a lot easier than she thought. She wasn't exactly sure how Bakura would take it. Thank the gods, it was a good reaction!

And dinner was always an uplifting moment for the both of them. Sanura had made a habit of eating so little and Bakura had made a habit of forcing her to eat more. Even if he had to feed her himself. But this was no normal dinner. No, it was quiet. Bakura broke the silence by giving suggestions for the baby's name, whether it be a boy or girl. He noticed a complete change of mood with his beloved wife. She was smiling the whole time and even giving suggestions of her own. He guessed she was no longer afraid. Tefnut walked up to the table and looked up at Bakura.

"No. It's _my_ dinner." Bakura stated. He had learned to avoid the 'eyes'.

The dog then trotted over to Sanura and gave her the same look. Her eyes immediately softened.

"Oh, please. You stupid dog." Bakura said, shaking his head.

Sanura looked up at him and smiled. She cut a piece of chicken from her plate and let Tefnut eat it from her hand.

"I swear. You give that dog more attention than you do me." Bakura pointed out, propping his head up with his hand.

"Bakura, you know that's not true. I love you very much. But Tefnut does need to eat…" Sanura looked at her husband sympathetically.

"And that's why he goes straight to you."

Sanura laughed. Bakura loved it when she laughed. The dog barked happily and Bakura mock-glared at it.

* * *

"So, Sanura is having a baby. That _is_ wonderful. The sad part is that their baby is out of my control." Pachet sighed. She stood up from her seat and walked out of the throne room.

"It's about time I see an old friend."

The afterlife was an interesting place. Pachet wondered how the people on Earth ever came up with such a picture of it. But they were right; it was a paradise. Anyway, the heavens were set up in territories. Each god and goddess had his or her own palace and servants. They would have celebrations every so often, where there was much food and drink. The people lived as they had on Earth but everyone was happy and at peace. It looked just like Egypt. Pachet passed a group of children playing with a leather ball. She was close.

"Oh, Pachet! It's nice to see you again. What do I owe for such an unexpected visit?" A woman with short black hair called.

"A private visit. Do you mind, Taweret?"

"Of course, Pachet. Come." The young woman said, placing the child in her arms down.

In Taweret's palace, the two women sat across from each other in the dining hall.

"Do you remember Sanura?" Pachet asked, leaning back in her tall chair.

"Oh, yes! She was such a sweet girl." Taweret exclaimed.

"Enough small talk. I need to ask you a favor."

"You do realize this is the up-teenth time you have asked for a favor, Pachet?" Taweret said, leaning forward and propping her head up with her hand on the table.

"That's beside the point. _This_ is very important. It's about Sanura."

Taweret noticed that Pachet was all business. "What about her?"

"Well, she's pregnant. And…"

"And her protection is out of your range. So, that's why you have come to the Goddess of Fertility. I see. But Pachet, you know as well as I do that I can't guarantee anything…" Taweret finished.

"Please, Taweret. Do this one thing for me…as a friend."

"Do what as a friend?"

Taweret and Pachet turned their heads to see an old man, very short, bent over a cane. He was standing in the doorway. Taweret pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Why hello, Bes." Pachet snickered.

"What's so amusing?!" Bes retorted.

"Nothing. Nothing." Pachet calmed down.

"So, what about Sanura?" Bes said, perking up.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I promised a sequel and you got one! Be happy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, why are you talking about Sanura? And why are you talking about her with Taweret?" Bes asked, wobbling over to a chair.

"Well, why do you care?" Pachet inquired.

"He just thinks that Sanura is a pretty girl!" Taweret exclaimed.

Both women burst out in laughter. Bes was _not_ amused.

"That's not true! So, _why_ are you talking about her? And what is this favor, you keep referring to, Pachet?" Bes folded his arms.

"Well, Sanura is married, for one." Pachet said, sitting back in her chair.

"Damn." The short god said under his breath.

Taweret started to giggle.

"And she is going to have a baby." Pachet smirked.

"Damn." Bes said once more. He was obviously disappointed.

Taweret couldn't take it anymore and finally started to crack up, in laughter. Pachet just snickered.

Taweret managed to calm herself down to answer Bes's original question. "Pachet asked me to watch over Sanura during her pregnancy because it's out of her power to protect her like she used to."

"Well, I'm the _God_ of Fertility. Why not ask me?" Bes asked, pointing to himself.

"Knowing you, you would have her raped just so you could watch!" Pachet raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that? When Bakura is always standing next to her…" Bes smirked.

Pachet rolled her eyes, resisting the temptation to smack him…hard.

"That's disgusting! You're horrible!" Taweret shrieked.

This time, she _did_ hit Bes upside the head. Pachet was glad her friend did it for her. Taweret was always quick to act.

"Please, Taweret. If you refuse, _he's_ my last hope." Pachet begged, gesturing towards the tiny man next to her, who was rubbing his head.

"Fine, I'll do it. I don't want to see Sanura's fate in Bes's hands." Taweret smiled.

"Yes, very funny." Bes frowned.

"You deserve it." Pachet smirked, running a hand through her hair.

"Come on, Tefnut!" Sanura called.

The dog was several feet behind her sniffing at a food stall. He looked up and bounded over to her. Sanura was in the city, again. They needed more food, more often now that she was eating more. Bakura made sure that she was eating enough for two people…literally. Bakura had volunteered to do the shopping himself. But Sanura was afraid he wouldn't use the money at all. The last thing they needed was to get in trouble with the Pharaoh. Sanura didn't want to see another guard ever again.

Anyway, Sanura was happy to be out in the open again. It was a clear day. Everything was perfect. She snapped out of her thoughts long enough to realize that Tefnut was growling. She looked up to see a young woman's face.

"Priestess Isis!" Sanura exclaimed and knelt down.

"Now, Sanura, you don't have to do that. We know each other well." Isis smiled, helping her up.

Tefnut continued to growl.

"Tefnut, hush!" Sanura patted the dog's head.

"Aww, he's cute. When did you get him?" Isis let him sniff her hand.

"We got him a month ago." Sanura replied.

"We?" Isis asked slyly.

Sanura blushed. "Yes, we. I convinced Bakura to keep him, after he followed him home one day."

"Speaking of which, how are you and Bakura doing? Any news? It's been two months."

"Bakura is fine. We both are. He is very sweet. It's a miracle he let me come here. He's been very protective. Well, since we found out…" Sanura's smile widened as her sentence trailed off.

"Found out what?" Isis had a playful smirk as well.

"Well…I'm pregnant!"

"That's great!" Isis exclaimed, hugging Sanura. "How did Bakura take the news?"

"He had the same reaction but he gave me a kiss instead." Sanura blushed again.

"Isis, who's this?" A young girl appeared behind the priestess.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mana, this is Sanura. You remember her from the stories the Pharaoh tells you, right?" Isis introduced.

"Hello!" Mana waved enthusiastically. "So, _you_ are the one who was on trial. The trial _I_ wasn't allowed to attend." Mana teased, looking at Isis.

Sanura looked away in guilt.

"It's alright, Sanura. Mana is a sorcerer in training. She's not allowed to attend official meetings until she has graduated." Isis explained.

"Sanura?" Mana asked.

Sanura looked down at the young girl.

"Did Bakura really fall in love with you?"

Sanura blushed a deep crimson. "Well…yes. It wasn't until the night after the trial that he said it, though. But…yes, he does love me. He loves me enough to willingly raise a child with me." Sanura had the biggest smile on her face.

"Sanura!"

She turned around to see Bakura walking up the path.

"No wonder you took so long. You always seem to find distractions while you are in the city." Bakura teased, giving his wife a light kiss.

Mana took a step back. This was the man that had killed her mentor, Mahado. She wasn't mad, no. Frightened? Only a little. Obviously, what Sanura had said was true. Bakura seemed a lot nicer. And did she hear right or is Sanura going to have a baby?

"Oh, Bakura. Congratulations on your new baby. What are you hoping for?" Isis spoke up.

"Are you going to tell all of Egypt about your pregnancy?" Bakura asked Sanura, placing another kiss on her cheek.

Sanura just smiled and blushed.

"Yes!" She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Well, _I'm_ hoping for a boy. Someone to carry on the family business." Bakura smirked.

Isis rolled her eyes. "And you?"

"I'll be happy with what the gods bless us with." Sanura replied.

"It's getting late, Sanura. And _you_ have been out all day." Bakura pointed out, nipping at her neck.

Sanura let out a squeak but quickly covered it up with a laugh.

"Well, goodbye, Isis. It was nice meeting you, Mana!" Sanura finished, turning away, with Bakura right beside her.

He whistled for Tefnut to follow and the dog trotted after them.

"It's nice to see Sanura so happy. And Bakura too. I didn't know the once feared tomb robber was capable of public displays of affection." Isis snickered and continued on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was all a dream. Sanura was sure of it. But it wasn't. Sanura was standing by the window, gazing out into the vast desert. She looked down at her hand. This was the one thing that kept telling her that this _was_ all real. Her ring. It was a simple gold band but it had rubies mounted on it. It was simply beautiful.

The morning after they left the palace, Bakura left the house, saying nothing. Sanura had prepared an elaborate meal for the two of them; but a little after sunset, she had to blow out the candles. She watched the stars come out as she started to cry. Bakura wasn't coming back and what he said the night before was all a lie. It was then that Bakura whispered in her ear that he had a surprise for her. When Sanura turned around, he kissed her and slipped the ring on her finger. Bakura said he found it in a queen's tomb and that the queen wasn't worthy of such a ring but that he knew of a queen who _was_ worthy of it. It was that night that Bakura proposed and, of course, Sanura accepted.

But that was a year ago. Now, Sanura is daydreaming by the window, looking down at her ring and hearing the _second_ thing that makes this dream a reality.

"Sanura!"

Her husband screaming.

She got up and walked down the hallway. Bakura had been asking for help more often and Sanura wouldn't have it any other way. She opened the door to a spare bedroom.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" She asked, stepping inside.

Bakura turned around and there in his arms, was a little baby boy, who happened to be wailing away.

"I've tried everything! We just fed him, so he can't be hungry. He doesn't need to be changed. I _know_ he's tired but he won't fall asleep! I've tried rocking him and bouncing him around but he still keeps crying!" He explained.

Sanura took the baby from his arms and started to rock him. "He likes it when you sing." She whispered.

"I am _not_ singing." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

So, Sanura did. Bakura recognized the tune immediately. It was the same song that she was singing when he found her after talking with that old man in the city. He smiled when he saw his son stop crying and yawn. His little fist reached up to stretch. Then, he fell asleep. Sanura placed him in the small cradle. Bakura hugged her shoulders and they watched his little chest go up and down.

"So, Hasani likes it when you sing. I'll remember that." Bakura commented.

Sanura said nothing, but smiled. He kissed the top of her head and Sanura yawned. Bakura chuckled.

"Let's go. You're tired."

He swept Sanura off her feet and carried her back to their bedroom next door. Bakura threw her on the bed and smirked. Sanura blushed and smiled.

"I learn something new from you everyday, you know that?" Bakura inquired, jumping on the bed.

She giggled and bit her lip. Even after a year of marriage, she was still shy.

"Where would I be without you?" He asked, kissing her.

Sanura broke the kiss and looked away. "I don't want to think about it."

Bakura sighed and lay down next to her, propping his head up with his hand.

"I know what you're thinking and don't dwell on it. I'm alive and we're in _love_ and that's that." He kissed her forehead.

Sanura smiled and cuddled closer to Bakura. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

_"Well, good luck with that rape theory, Bes. Bakura wouldn't ever let that happen. He won't take his eyes off her." Taweret mused._

_"That was your theory, mind you." Bes shook his head._

_"Bes, can you tell what that is?" She pointed to a dot on the small portal._

_"From what I can see, it's a person." He squinted._

_"That's what I thought. Do you know who it is?"_

_"I haven't the slightest idea. Wait…I recognize the uniform he's wearing." Bes said, scratching his chin._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, it is the uniform of a group of assassins."_

_"What?! Oh, no. Tefnut, wake up!" Taweret shrieked._

* * *

The dog jerked his head up and sniffed the air. He stood up, growled and barked loudly. Hasani woke up, startled, and started to cry.

Sanura woke to the sound of Tefnut barking. She never was a heavy sleeper. A second later, she heard Hasani's cries. She attempted to get out of bed. Suddenly, Bakura grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed.

"My turn." He whispered and smiled. Bakura threw the sheets from his body and walked out of the room.

Sanura waited a while for her husband to come back but he didn't. All she could hear was Hasani wailing away. Finally, she got up and wandered to the room next door. She took a step inside and froze.

There was a reason Tefnut was barking: an intruder. He stood, posed to attack, on one side of the room. Bakura stood straight up, on the other side. The cradle was in between them, up against the wall. Sanura could see her son's arms waving in the air, for some attention. She tried to get a hold of her child and run straight through the battlefield. Before she could even take a step, the man, draped in black robes, pointed a sword at her. Sanura gasped and her eyes widened.

"Sanura, get back." Bakura commanded, not taking his eyes off the trespasser.

A huge gray being started to take form behind him. And Sanura knew it well: Diabound.

"Look away, Sanura."

She did. There was a big gust of wind and a loud slash and a thud. Sanura opened her eyes to see the man lying dead on the floor, blood spattered everywhere. She rushed over to the cradle and picked up Hasani. He stopped crying and reached up for a piece of his mother's hair. Bakura walked over and put an arm around Sanura's shoulders and wiped a drop of blood off of his son's cheek with the other.

"Wh-what did he want?" Sanura stuttered.

"He was an assassin-for-hire. Like me, he can only be hired through the Black Market. He's part of an elite group specializing in attacks like these. The only people who know about them are people who have links to the market or clients. But the only people who would target us would be clients who know me…and all of _my_ clients are dead." Bakura explained.

"I don't want to leave him by himself." Sanura let the sleeping baby rest against her shoulder.

"Likewise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bakura woke to the feeling of something on his nose. He scrunched his nose to get it off but to no avail. He opened his eyes to see a little purple-haired baby staring back. Hasani's fingers were wrapped around his father's nose.

"I see _you_ are awake." Bakura blew in his face.

Hasani giggled. Sanura reached up and eased his little fist off her husband's nose.

"Sleep well?" Bakura asked.

She shook her head.

Last night, Bakura had propped himself up against the headboard with Hasani sleeping on his shoulder. While Sanura laid down next to him.

"Me either." Bakura looked at Hasani, who was currently engrossed in blowing spit bubbles.

"And I bet you had a good nights sleep." He poked Hasani's nose and a fairly large bubble popped.

Bakura blinked and Sanura snickered.

"Let's get breakfast. I bet he's hungry." Bakura stated, getting up.

Sanura rolled out of the bed and followed him to the kitchen.

It was early in the afternoon when Bakura walked back into the kitchen. Sanura was cleaning up the mess from lunch.

"Well, Hasani's down for a nap and I'm a little tired myself." Bakura approached her.

Sanura turned around, a plate in her hands, and she smiled.

"I don't think I got to say good morning yet, did I?" Bakura asked, taking the plate from her and putting it down. He wrapped his arms around Sanura's waist.

She shook her head and he leaned down to kiss her. Their little moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Tefnut barked and Bakura growled in annoyance. He walked over to the door. Another knock and the dog barked again.

"Tefnut. Come here." Sanura said quietly, kneeling down to Tefnut's level, to calm him.

"I'm coming, damn it!" Bakura muttered, remembering that his son was sleeping.

He opened the door and his eyes widened slightly.

"Bakura, the Pharaoh wishes you and your wife to be present in his courtroom by nightfall. Will you accept?" A guard stood in the doorway.

"No."

"Yes!" Sanura appeared in the crack between Bakura and the door.

Bakura gritted his teeth. "Give us a moment." He said before closing the door gently.

"What do you mean 'yes'?" Bakura grabbed her shoulders.

"Bakura, I…I'm sorry but I think we should except." Sanura pleaded, bowing her head.

"Tell me _exactly_ what is going through your mind right now." Bakura said in a softer tone.

"Well, with all those guards, high walls, and all the priests, maybe…Hasani will be safer…" Her sentence trailed off.

Bakura sighed. "You're right."

He paused for a moment.

"I don't like it but you're right." He tilted her head up with his finger and tenderly kissed her.

"I trust your judgment."

Sanura blushed and smiled. Bakura frowned slightly when he realized that the guards were still outside and he had to let her go.

"I'll go get Hasani." She giggled.

Bakura opened the door. "Fine. We accept the Pharaoh's damn offer. We are allowed to bring our child, _right_?"

"Um…I'm not sure-"

"Well, too bad. We are."

"Do you have a horse, sir?" The guard asked.

"Of course, I do." Bakura said stepping past the guards and walking down the steps, into the abandoned city. He whistled then waited a moment.

The guards were a little confused. What was he doing? Just then, a big, black horse sped around the corner of the house. He slowed down and trotted up to his master. Bakura patted his neck.

"You ready for a ride, Anat?" He asked.

The horse threw his head up in response.

"Atta boy!" Bakura smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He looked at the guards.

They started to mount their individual horses. But Bakura waited. Sanura appeared in the doorway, holding a little bundle with Tefnut following close behind. Bakura could tell she was nervous; she hated guards. Well, ever since the palace trial. He helped her up onto Anat. The horse tried to nudge her legs as a way of saying hello. Bakura jumped on behind her.

The leader made a motion with his hand and they started towards the city at a trot.

"Hey! Slow down! I have precious cargo here!" Bakura shouted at the leader.

The man rolled his eyes and slowed his horse to a walk. Sanura smiled back at Bakura and he kissed her cheek.

"Knowing the Pharaoh, this will be something important. I don't think we'll ever get a moments rest." He whispered, resting his chin on Sanura's shoulder.

Bakura looked down at the baby in his wife's arms. Hasani was still sleeping. He looked so cute. He had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. He also has his father's ability to get attention whenever he wanted it and his mother's ability to look cute in whatever he was doing. Well, almost. In Bakura's eyes, Sanura looked _sexy_ in whatever she did. But what did the Pharaoh want with them? He hadn't done anything…well, not to _him_. And there weren't any rumors of war…only Bakura would know. The only good thing that will come out of this is that Hasani will be safer. Sanura was right, even though she won't admit it (She was never used to being right.). As much as he didn't want to see the Pharaoh ever again, it was for the best.

"We're almost there." Sanura whispered to Hasani, who was glancing around curiously.

* * *

Bakura looked around. He hated it here. They were finally at the palace and Hasani was just as curious as Bakura was. Bakura never really got to look around before, he either was fighting or on his way out…from thieving. They were standing before the Pharaoh's throne, the priests lined up on either side of them. Sanura was as nervous as ever, so Bakura brushed his hand against hers to let her know it was all right. She had Hasani leaning against her shoulder but he wouldn't stop squirming. 

"It's wonderful to see you again, Sanura. You look beautiful." The Pharaoh smiled.

And he was right. She wore a long simple dress that came down to her ankles. She wore a bright red shawl over her bare shoulders and she had her hair tied low with a red ribbon.

"Watch it, _Pharaoh_. She's mine." Bakura smirked, pulling her a little closer to prove his point.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Bakura. I have a wife of my own." He said, gesturing towards the woman walking up the aisle of priests.

"So, what exactly do you want from us?" Bakura asked.

"Well, we need your help with a decision. We need an heir to the throne but we want to make sure that we're not rushing into anything." Atemu explained, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Of course, we'll help!" Sanura cheered up. This was something she excelled at: being a parent.

"But we have a favor to ask of _you_." Bakura was dead serious.

"And what might that be?" The Pharaoh's wife, Ria, asked.

"There is someone trying to kill our son and we think that he would be safer here." Bakura hugged Sanura's waist to let her stay calm.

"Could we please…stay here until it all dies down? It would mean everything to us…" Sanura bowed her head.

"Of course." Ria smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I now have pics of Sanura's outfit, Taweret, and Bakura himself. Check it out at: http://soboredlovebakura.devianart **dot** com. FYI: you dont spell out dot, just put .com 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sanura? Can I talk to you? _Alone_?" Ria asked.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Your Highness." Sanura responded worriedly.

"This way, Bakura." Atemu directed.

Bakura gave Sanura a sideways glance to tell her that she'll be fine. Then he followed the Pharaoh to his quarters. Ria dismissed the priests and they all disbanded…except for one. Seth walked up to Ria and bowed slightly.

"What is it, Seth?" She asked.

He whispered something in her ear and used his hand to cover up his words.

"That won't be necessary, Seth." Ria turned to look at him, and then she waved him away.

As Seth passed by, he shot Sanura a death glare that made her take a small step back. Hasani started to cry. She tried to bounce him up and down.

"Shhh. Hasani, it's all right. It's all right. Shhh." She cooed.

Ria watched as the small baby boy immediately calmed down. Then Sanura did something that surprised her: she started to sing. She had such a soft voice. Hasani's eyelids started to get heavy and he eventually fell asleep against his mother's shoulder.

"I don't think your son likes Seth that much." Ria commented.

"And for good reason too. He…he scares me as well, Your Highness." Sanura looked at the ground.

Ria twitched. "Please…don't call me 'Your Highness'. Just call me Ria." The woman smiled. "And I think Seth needs to lighten up."

"So, what do you want to talk about Your High- _Ria_?" Sanura caught herself.

"Well, I want to know exactly what is going on with your family being targeted." Ria looked serious.

"Well, um…the other night, Bakura went to go see why Hasani was crying and he…he didn't come back for awhile and I could still hear Hasani crying. So, I went to go help him but when I walked in, Bakura was in a fight with the assassin. That man almost came close to killing our only child. And…and we don't know who would want to do this. And it scares me so much. I can't bear the thought of losing Hasani…" Sanura's last sentence trailed off as her eyes started to water.

"It's all right, Sanura. Please, sit down." Ria led her to the single step in front of the thrones and they sat down next to each other.

"I promise you, Sanura, nothing will happen to Hasani. I'll personally make sure of it. So, tell me a little more about yourself. Atemu has told me so much about you." Ria's eyes softened.

Sanura perked up a little. "Well, I love to cook and clean and…"

"Wait. Cook and clean?"

"Yes. I used to be a slave so I have grown used to tasks like that. And I used to take care of animals so I love them as well." Sanura smiled.

Suddenly, a guard came in from a side passageway and bowed before Ria.

"Your Highness, there is a very persistent dog outside the palace walls. We have tried to get rid of it but it keeps coming back. What should we do, Your Highness?" The man raised his head.

Sanura shot up. "Oh, no! Tefnut!" She exclaimed.

"It's _your_ dog?" Ria asked.

"Yes! I'm so sorry, Your Highness. I hadn't known he had followed me here!" Sanura practically begged for forgiveness.

Ria sighed. "I told you, call me Ria. And you can bring the dog here." She looked at the guard.

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard got up and exited the room.

Sanura turned to Ria. "I'm sorry, Ria. I have made a habit of knowing my place. Whenever someone higher than me gets angry or stressed, I tend to call them by their title. There are times when I call Bakura 'Master'. Then, he has to remind me but not how you do it. He…uh…well…" Sanura bit her lip to keep herself from smiling but she blushed anyway.

"Ah. I see." Ria said with a smirk.

Sanura sat down next to Ria. It was then that she realized why she was honored as a goddess. She had the appearance of one. She had brown hair with blonde bangs and streaks and blue eyes. She wore a short skirt and a top that started below the shoulder and cut off just below her breasts. A moment later the guard came in, holding Tefnut by his collar. He was growling but only for intimidation. The guard let go and the dog trotted over to Sanura, who patted him on the head. He looked at Ria, who started to scratch him behind the ears.

"Would it be alright if I held Hasani?" Ria asked, smiling.

"Yes, of course. Just be sure to support his head." Sanura responded, gently placing the sleeping baby boy in Ria's arms.

"I figured if I want to have a child of my own, I might as well know what I'm getting into." Ria laughed, looking down at Hasani.

Sanura saw a young woman approach them from a side corridor. She had light blue hair that fell down to her waist and dark blue eyes. She wore a simple cotton dress, almost like the one Sanura used to wear. She bowed before Ria.

"What is it, Kisara?" Ria smiled.

"I wanted to talk to the woman who tamed Bakura's heart!" She smiled.

Sanura blushed and looked away. "Uh…"

Ria started to laugh. Kisara sat down in front of them, letting Tefnut sniff her hand.

"Well, how did you know when he first started to fall in love?" Kisara whispered, seeing the baby sleeping.

"Uh, actually, I didn't know until he said it the night of the trial." Sanura blushed.

"How did you know when _you_ fell in love with him?" Kisara asked leaning forward.

"There was something about him that I loved from the first time I ever saw him. But I _still_ can't figure it out…" Sanura grinned.

"Alright, I've been dying to know this…Is Bakura good in bed?" Ria asked with a smirk.

Sanura sat straight up. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. "Uh…what?"

"Yeah! Is he _romantic_?" Kisara giggled.

"Uh…well, I will answer one question. Yes, he is romantic." Sanura blushed.

"Oh, come on! I've seen the way he acts around you. If that's what he does in public then I can't imagine what he does to you in bed. So, tell us!" Ria smiled haughtily. She handed Hasani back to his mother, whose face was completely red.

Sanura took a deep breath, giving up.

"Fine…He's…he's _very_ good." It took most of her energy to keep herself from squealing.

"Ok…is he on top?"

Kisara started to snicker.

This was so awkward for Sanura. She wasn't exactly used to talking about her sex life. But she answered anyway.

"Yes…he usually is…" Sanura blushed and looked away.

"Usually?" Ria nudged Sanura with her elbow.

"Why do you want to know? Is it really necessary, Ria?" Sanura looked at the queen in embarrassment.

"But, he's always in control…" Sanura sighed but smiled-none-the-less.

"I knew it!" Ria stuck her fist up in the air in triumph.

Hasani squirmed a little in Sanura's arms.

"Shhh." She reminded her gently.

"Sorry. I just had to know. You know, the Pharaoh's not that bad either." Ria smirked.

Kisara couldn't contain herself any longer and finally fell over laughing. Sanura closed her eyes and shook her head, wondering how they had gotten here in the first place.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm a pervert. You should have seen the looks on my friends faces when they saw this! It was definatly a Kodak moment. Anyway, I'll give credit where credit is due. Ria is not my original character, Shiroi Ookami thought her up. And she's a pervert too. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The minute Sanura walked in their room, she could tell that something was wrong.

"Bakura, where's Hasani?" Sanura asked nervously.

He's next door. Isis thought that he would be safer if he were separated from us. It would confuse any attacker." Bakura explained taking his wife into his arms.

"So, what did Ria want with you?" He asked.

"You know her name?" She looked up at him.

"Well, yes. She was a well-known thief before she was caught. The sad part is that the Pharaoh fell in love with her and spared her any punishment. So, she eventually fell in love as well." Bakura continued. "So, what did you two talk about?"

"Well, she wanted to know about me…and you?" Sanura smiled.

"What about me?" Bakura kissed her forehead.

"She…uh…wanted to know if you were good in bed…" Sanura blushed.

"_Really_? And what did you say?" Bakura smirked.

She blushed and looked away. "That you were wonderful…" She smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Well…she wanted to know if you were on top…" She tried hard not to laugh.

"_And_…?"

Sanura sighed. "You sometimes are…"

"We'll see about that…" Bakura's smirk grew even wider. He then picked her up then carried her to their bedroom. He threw Sanura onto the bed.

"Hasani is being taken care of by Isis. We are in the palace and we're _not_ in trouble. We're in a luxurious room. So, I say we make the most of it…" He said, leaping onto the bed.

* * *

_"You are a sick man." Pachet shook her head at Bes, who was smirking._

_"I couldn't help myself" He replied._

_Taweret was laughing hysterically off to the side._

_"How could you make them say things like that?" Pachet attempted to smack his head._

_"Well, Sanura didn't seem to mind!" He said, dodging the blow._

_"Now, now, children! Play nice!" Taweret joked between fits of laughter._

* * *

Atemu walked down the corridor of the guest quarters. Although he _really_ didn't want to be here, he needed to be. A year ago, he never thought that he would even _think_ of doing this. Bakura was his enemy for crying out loud! But, Atemu needed his help.

Damn, he was already at the door. He opened the door, looked inside, and then shut it immediately. He leaned against it, his face completely red. He had to recall exactly what he just saw, to make sense of what was going on. Well, Bakura and Sanura were, ahem, on the bed…and Bakura was…on top…THANK THE GODS FOR THAT SHEET!

Atemu almost fell backwards as the door behind him opened. He caught himself and turned around to see a _very_ pissed off Bakura.

"What the hell could you possible want, _Pharaoh_?!" He fumed. He was wearing nothing but his kilt and his hair was a little messed up.

The Pharaoh glanced behind Bakura to see Sanura desperately clinging to the sheets to cover her naked figure. Her cheeks were dyed a bright pink. Bakura noticed where the Pharaoh was looking and snapped his fingers in his face.

"Hey, not yours. Mine. So, what did you want? As you can see, I'm a little _busy_!" Bakura growled.

"Well…um…I wanted to talk to you-"

"_Oh_! So, the Mighty Pharaoh needs the help of a lowly tomb robber! Let's make this quick, I have _other_ things to attend to…" Bakura smirked.

Atemu sighed. "Fine."

Bakura swiftly turned around and walked towards the bed. He whispered something in Sanura's ear. She nodded then blushed, as he bit her ear gently. He then grabbed his coat off the floor, walked outside and closed the door behind him.

"So…what exactly do you want to know, anyway?" Bakura asked, leaning against the wall.

"First of all…what is it like being a father?" Atemu tried to force a smile.

"Confusing, tough, exhausting…but so worth while." Bakura looked at the ceiling in a day-dreamy sort of way.

Then Bakura did something that surprised the Pharaoh: he smiled.

"So…what exactly was Sanura's pregnancy like?" Atemu continued with his little interview.

The thief started to laugh hysterically. "Gods, was she emotional! _But_…she never got mad at me, thank the gods. I had to help her with some household tasks…I had to stay at home more and…I never let her go anywhere by herself. And why the hell do you want to know?" Bakura responded.

"Well, Ria and I are planning on having a child. And I…don't really know what I'm going to do…being a father wise. I don't know what to expect or what to do. I want to be a good father; I just need advice." Atemu sighed.

"I'm the only father you know, right? So, I'm the only one that can give you advice, correct?" Bakura looked at the other seriously.

The Pharaoh nodded.

"Sadly, I know you too well, Pharaoh. You're too nice. That comes in handy. All I can say is that…you'll know what to do when you need to do it." He half-smiled.

Bakura noticed that his wife poked her head out of the door to see where he was.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm needed." He said, turning towards his room and smiling at Sanura.

Atemu continued on his way back to his room as well. He hadn't noticed that Bakura was so…well, caring. This was the same man who tried to kill him and all the priests and who wanted to shroud the world in darkness. Now, this man had a loving wife, a beautiful baby boy and was even giving the Pharaoh advice on how to raise a child. He knew Bakura was capable of showing affection, after seeing the way he looked at Sanura when she had fainted due to that one fateful beating. Despite himself, Atemu smiled. He had nothing to worry about.

* * *

"So, how was your little talk with Bakura?" Ria asked, as her husband walked through the door.

"It was fine. How was your discussion with Sanura?" Atemu replied.

"Oh, it was amusing. I found out some interesting things about Bakura, though." Ria smirked, sitting back in their large bed.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, apparently, Bakura is very good, when it comes to sex and he is always 'in control'." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Atemu muttered.

"Excuse me!" She shrieked.

"I, uh…accidentally walked in while they were…" He twitched, remembering the look of embarrassment on Sanura's face and the look of pure annoyance and anger on Bakura's.

Ria burst out in laughter at he look of disgust on her husband's face. She was _so_ glad they had invited that couple to the palace.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm such a pervert! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the next night, when Bakura shot straight up, his eyes wide and his body covered in a cold sweat. He realized he was panting and subconsciously gripping the sheets. Not that damned dream again. He had been haunted by that dream ever since Sanura's pregnancy. The dreams he was having then and the ones he was having now, had only one thing in common: something happened to Sanura. The first series of nightmares consisted of her dying during childbirth. These present nightmares consist of someone murdering her.

It was then that Bakura realized that the room was deathly cold. He blinked a couple of times, so his eyes could adjust to the late-night darkness. He looked down next to him, to find Sanura sleeping soundly…with a dagger to her neck.

Bakura recognized the intruder immediately. He had the same uniform as the last one. Bakura growled.

"Make the slightest move and I'll _kill_ her." The man hissed.

"Why are you after her? Your clan doesn't target women and children." Bakura never took his eyes off the masked man.

"You work for the Black Market? Very well, I'll tell you. There's a hefty price on her head." The man chuckled demonically.

Suddenly, Sanura started to stir and let out a small groan.

'Oh, shit! Not now!' Bakura thought.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Although Bakura couldn't see it, he could tell that this killer was smirking.

"Sanura. Don't move." Bakura stated.

She didn't. But there was one thing that stuck in Sanura's head: I'm going to die. I'm going to die! I…I won't see Bakura…or Hasani ever again! Oh, Bakura, please!

He noticed the look of fear and panic in her eyes. There was one thing running through Bakura's mind though: 'Damnit, damnit, damnit! _Damnit_! Where did he come from _anyway_?! Ah, to hell with it!' He smirked as a huge gray figure started to appear next to the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you sick Diabound on me, the recoil might cause my hand to slip and '_accidentally_' slit her throat." The man cackled.

Bakura froze. He had no other ideas of how to get out of this hellish situation. Sanura was scared stiff. Her eyes were wide with tears forming in the corners and her delicate face was very pale. There was going to be no way that this son of a bitch was going to kill his precious wife. Diabound disappeared slowly and Bakura's tense muscles relaxed. He lowered his head.

The intruder smirked. His "target" was giving up. Wait, what the hell is he doing? He noticed that Bakura was smirking from behind the shadows of his bangs. Then, he started to chuckle ominously.

"_No one_ touches my wife. And you will pay for it…with your life. _Burn in hell_!" Bakura yelled.

Diabound flew out from the wall behind the assassin and grabbed the much smaller body. He flew out of the room and straight for the stone wall. The man, helpless, screamed. Diabound flew straight into it but the man in his fist, did not. The ka's claws slashed right through the body as Diabound disappeared into the wall. Bakura smiled devilishly as he noticed the bloody mess left on the walls. What a beautiful masterpiece! He kissed Sanura's forehead and got out of the bed. He bent down in front of the pool of blood to examine it. He felt like his old self again…before he met Sanura.

Bakura stood up, just as he heard the Pharaoh and Ria running down the hall. He turned around, just in time to let Sanura into his embrace. But he liked his new self, too. Apparently, so did Sanura. She was crying softly on his shoulder.

"Bakura! What happened?!" Isis shrieked from the doorway.

Tefnut bolted out from behind the priestess and barked at the crimson liquid on the wall. He sniffed at it and sneezed. He looked up at Sanura, who looked away in nausea. The dog had a little bit of blood on his nose.

"Oh shit!" Ria gasped and covered her mouth in disgust, when she finally arrived with the rest of the small group.

"Sanura, are you alright?" Atemu asked.

She nodded, still clinging onto her husband's arm.

"What's going on?" Ria asked.

"Well, another hired killer snuck into our room. The son-of-a-bitch put a dagger to Sanura's neck, threatening to kill her. So, I had Diabound cut his sorry ass into ribbons." Bakura frowned.

Bakura then went on to argue with Atemu about his lousy security. No one noticed that Seth managed to sneak into the nursery.

* * *

_"What is she doing here?" Pachet inquired._

_"It's nice to see you too, Pachet." Another fellow goddess mused sarcastically._

_She had long dark blue hair, piercing red eyes, and held a spear in her left hand._

_"If you don't mind, I have something very important to attend to. So, if you could just…" Pachet sighed, folding her arms._

_"Does this something have to do with that angel of yours, Sanura?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"What does the wife of Anubis have to do with my former servant?" Pachet stepped forward._

_"Easy, Pachet. Anput isn't here to sentence her to death. She has important information, I assume." Taweret stepped between the two quarrelling women._

_"Please tell me it's good news." Pachet prayed._

_"Well, it's news." Anput attempted to smile, but failed._

_"Wait, does Anubis know you're here?" Taweret interrupted._

_"No. He wouldn't have allowed me to come here if he knew about this. You know as well as I do how he feels about interfering with human affairs." Anput looked dead serious._

_"That sounds like Anubis. He never did like meddling with people's lives. Considering he's the one to bury them." Bes chimed in._

_"So, what do you know about Bakura and Sanura that I don't?" Pachet frowned._

_"Actually, it's not about them. It's about those hired assassins." Anput admitted._

_"Yes, and…" Taweret urged Anput to continue._

_"Well, I am the clan's patron goddess. They pray to me often. They don't kill children or women because I have told them not to. And I know who's been hiring them." Anput explained._

_"Who?!" Pachet begged._

_"Do you really want to know? Because I know you won't like it…"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Two more chapters to go... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bakura was rocking Sanura back and forth to calm her. Isis was patting her shoulder, while Atemu and Ria pondered any possibility of the killer's entrance into the palace.

Suddenly, Tefnut lifted his head and his ears perked up. He took off down the dimly lit hallway.

"What the-?" Bakura squinted his eyes to try to see what exactly that dumb dog was doing.

Then he heard it. Sanura did too. It was faint but oh, so, recognizable. It was the cry of a tiny baby. They glanced at each other for a split second, and then they bolted down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seth was having his own problems. That damn dog wouldn't _go away_ and this stupid child would not _shut up_! And he just knew that his parents were right behind him. No matter. There was nothing they could do about it anyway. 

"Ow! You'll pay for that you stupid mutt!" Seth hissed, looking down at his bitten and bleeding ankle.

He pointed the Millennium Rod at the brown dog and there was a bright flash. Tefnut collided with the wall and sank down to the floor. Seth kept on running.

"No!" Sanura shrieked when she saw her dog lying on the floor.

"There's no time! Come on, Sanura!" Bakura pulled on her wrist when she started to slow down.

Suddenly, the corridor opened up into a vast space that was the throne room. There were small torches casting little light but Bakura and Sanura could see perfectly well. But worst of all, they could see Seth smirking triumphantly with Hasani in his arms. The little baby boy was crying and waving his hands, desperate for some attention from his parents.

"My baby!" Sanura cried. She dashed for the priest.

Bakura quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against him. He wouldn't let Sanura get _near_ this mad man!

"Seth, you idiot!" Ria screamed, when she saw the horrid scene before her.

"Seth, you hand over that child or I'll-" Atemu warned but stopped short.

The priest took out his Millennium Rod and pointed the wing-like edges at the child's face.

"You'll do _what_, Pharaoh?" He asked coldly.

Sanura gasped as Bakura gripped even harder at her shoulders and pulled her even closer. Silent tears washed down her face.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" Bakura yelled.

"Why? _Why_? I'll tell you _why_! I worked hard, endless hours to hunt you down and kill you. And when we finally catch you, due to _my_ plans, you're set free with hardly any punishment. You get to walk away with a wife and a child! While I'm thrown in jail!" Seth explained rather loudly. But then he calmed himself down, which scared Sanura even more.

"But…I guess it's only fitting that a thief marries a prostitute." He chuckled.

"Why, you…I'll _kill you_ for that!" Bakura yelled, baring his teeth.

"Listen, thief. I'm willing to make a deal with you." Seth glanced at Sanura, who was shaking from fear.

"What kind of a deal?" Bakura hissed.

"I'll give up your child. _Only_…if you kill your wife then yourself." Seth smirked.

"You're insane! Bakura would never!" Isis cried.

"It's either that or you get to watch your baby get executed. Think fast, thief!" Seth laughed, tossing Bakura a sword.

Bakura caught it and turned Sanura around to face him. She was scared. Her eyes were wide with fear and sadness. She hugged him tightly and quietly cried. Bakura just held her there. He slowly raised the sword and pointed the blade at Sanura's back. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

"Hey, Bakura. If you're lucky, maybe the Pharaoh will adopt your son!" Seth sneered. He was finally going to get his revenge.

Sanura lifted her head to look at her husband one last time. She smiled. Bakura kissed her forehead. He gripped the handle and pulled Sanura even closer. This was the best way to do it. Sanura wouldn't have to see him murder her or see himself suffer afterwards. As soon as that blade stabs through her, the tip will pierce his own stomach, killing himself in the process.

"Bakura! You can't do it!" Ria cried.

"I _have_ to!" Bakura shouted back. His arm was shaking.

"I…I…I can't." He said breathlessly and he dropped the sword.

"Very well, then. Say goodbye." Seth frowned. He unsheathed the knife portion of the rod.

* * *

_"Taweret! Do something!" Pachet shrieked._

_"__**Seth! Don't You Dare!**__" Taweret bellowed._

* * *

Seth froze. There was this strange voice in his head that almost caused him to go deaf. And it scared him. Then, he heard another voice but this time, it was the voice of a young girl, whom he recognized very well. 

"Seth!" Kisara gasped.

The Pharaoh stepped aside to let her pass. She ran up to the priest but didn't look at him. She took the baby from his arms and walked back to the other couple in the room. She handed the child to Sanura and looked at the ground. Sanura hugged Hasani desperately and Bakura hugged his wife's shoulders.

Seth fell to his hands and knees on the ground. He had the look of pure despair and shock on his face. His spirit had been broken. What was that voice? And more importantly, what was he going to do now? Kisara had surely seen every thing…he never wanted her to. He had tried so hard not to show his dark side to her. Why? Because he had developed feelings for her. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Kisara was either afraid of him or she hated his guts. This was what got him in jail in the first place: jealousy and rage. Now, he was going back, he was sure of it.

Seth could hear the guards advancing upon him and he didn't resist them when they took him to the prison wing.

"Sanura…Bakura…I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done something sooner. I would have, if Seth didn't have any hostages." Ria said, approaching the couple.

"We will personally make sure that Seth is punished." Atemu added.

"Thank you." Bakura said absent-mindedly. He was watching Sanura stroke their son's head.

* * *

"What could you possibly want? You're here to humiliate me even more, right? So, what is the Pharaoh going to do to me?" Seth asked coldly. 

Sanura was standing in front of Seth's jail cell. She could remember being in the same call, chained to the wall, waiting to receive her punishment. Now, the tables have turned. She sat down and placed her hands in her lap.

"Can I ask you something?" Seth's expression softened a little.

"Of course."

"I know you've been talking to Kisara. What does she think of me?"

The question startled Sanura but she smiled. She knew what it was like to be stuck in a jail cell with no hope of escape.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Sanura's smile brightened.

"_What_?"

Kisara stepped into view behind Sanura.

"Uh…Hello Seth." She said shyly.

Seth sat straight up and looked at Kisara in disbelief.

"Kisara! I…" He stammered.

The blue-haired girl sat down next to Sanura. Seth could tell that she wanted to talk so, he crawled over to the bars of the cell. He had taken his priestly-blue hat off and his brown hair was a little messy from all the stress. Kisara smiled and Seth looked _very_ confused.

"Seth…I've talked to Sanura about you and…I don't hate you. I…I didn't know that you felt that way and…" Kisara spoke softly.

"Seth, rage and jealousy have blinded you so much that you didn't even notice that Kisara cares for you just as much as _you_ do for her." Sanura finished.

"Kisara…is she right?" The priest asked.

She nodded and smiled. "In fact, I…have been admiring you from afar for some time now. And I would like to say that I don't hate you, I love you." Kisara blushed then looked away. She glanced back and placed her hand on his cheek.

Sanura saw what was coming next so, she stood up to leave, to give the newly found couple some privacy. She turned to find Atemu holding Ria's shoulders and they were both smiling. Bakura was grinning as well, only he was holding Hasani. The little child was laughing away as he played with his father's Millennium Ring.

The End...Or is it?

* * *

**Author's Note:** You heard right: there will be a bonus chapter. Be prepared for cutsey love-dovey shit. 


	9. The Epilogue

The Epilogue

"Quick, Hasani, grab her!" Bakura shouted.

"I'm trying! She's too fast!" Hasani yelled back.

Actually, he was _walking_ right behind his little two-year-old sister. He had his arms extended, threatening to tickle her. Bakura jumped out in front of her, she squealed and ran in another direction. Hasani dove to catch her but missed just barely, falling flat on his face. The little girl paused and turned back to look at her brother. She poked his head, curiously.

"Hani?" She asked.

Hasani lifted his head slowly. Suddenly, he grabbed his sister and started blowing on her stomach. She squirmed, but laughed and shrieked none-the-less. He continued to tickle her sides and her neck. Then, he stopped and turned her around.

"Go get Daddy! Go get him!" Hasani gave her a gentle push.

The little girl raced toward Bakura, who was kneeling with his arms wide open. When she entered his embrace, he rolled back and acted as if she had knocked him over. He lifted her up into the air, then, brought her back down and kissed her cheek. The girl squealed even louder. Then, Bakura let her go and she just sat on his chest. As she tried to get off, she fell but picked herself up. Hasani got up and started to chase the child again. She started to run once again but collided into someone, causing her to fall back.

"Mama!" She exclaimed.

"What is Hasani doing? Huh? What's your brother doing, Kissa?" Sanura cooed.

Kissa lifted her little arms, giving the signal that she wanted to be held. Sanura smiled and picked her daughter up. Hasani bounded up and started tickling his sister once more, while Bakura was brushing the sand off of himself.

"I swear, Kissa is just as playful as you are, Sanura!" Bakura smirked. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh, get a room." Hasani groaned, walking back to the house.

"Wait, Hasani. Can you please take Kissa…and dinner is almost ready. Could you set the table please?" Sanura asked.

"Alright." The twelve-year-old responded, taking Kissa into his arms.

Bakura waited until his two children were in the house, before he kissed his wife again.

"I see so much of you in Kissa, you know that? What did I do to deserve you and our wonderful children? I must have done something right." Bakura said, pulling her into his embrace.

Sanura blushed and hugged him back.

They had been having moments like this for almost thirteen years now. And the result was a handsome, young man and a beautiful, baby girl. Sanura could remember Bakura telling the ghosts of Kul Elna to back off and that he wants them to guard his family…not scare them. At that time, Hasani was ten and Sanura was pregnant with Kissa.

"We had better get back. Kissa will throw a fit, if she's away from her mother too long." Bakura broke the silence. He was smiling but it was more of a smirk. To which he was known for.

When the couple entered the house, Tefnut looked up and barked. He was lying in the corner of the room, soaking the last of the day's sun. He was getting old but he would get aggressive _or_ playful whenever necessary. He was a wonderful watchdog. The family was still living in the abandoned village of Kul Elna. Now, the village was less scary than it used to be. Awhile after the incident at the palace, Bakura and Sanura would take Hasani back there. Ria was always happy to baby-sit him, while his parents cleaned up the village. They would throw away old broken bottles, decaying skeletons, and other objects that Hasani didn't need to see. As a bonus, playing hide-and-seek was always exciting.

"Guess what I heard in the village today, Mother." Hasani said, placing four plates on the wooden table.

"What?" Sanura asked, putting a bowl of fruit on the table as well.

"Well, it was announced that Kisara had her third child yesterday."

"Gods, they're _still_ busy?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Oh, and Ria and Atemu's child has gotten two snakes for his birthday."

"How old is Aten now?" Bakura asked."

"Eleven." Sanura replied.

"And how many pets does he have?"

"This makes ten. Four dogs, three cats, two snakes and one hawk." Hasani responded.

Sanura placed the rest of the food on the table, while Bakura and Hasani sat down. Kissa was already sitting in her chair, a pillow to cushion her and to give her a little boost. She was waiting patiently for her father to finish cutting her meal into bite-size pieces. All right, not _that_ patiently.

"No, Kissa, not yet." Bakura sighed, gently pushing the little hand away. She was getting a little too close to the knife.

Sanura smiled. She could remember when it was just herself or just Bakura at this table. Then, she remembered when it was the both of them, sharing a meal. Now, it was herself, her husband and her two children. At this point, nothing else mattered. Just the possible events and moments of tomorrow.

In the years to come, Kissa and Hasani would grow. Hasani would grow up to be a handsome young man. He would eventually become his father's apprentice of working for the Black Market. And when he accompanies Bakura on a thieving trip to Nubia, he meets a young servant girl. She tries to follow him home, in an attempt to see Hasani again. She succeeds. The two later marry and have one child together. Like father, like son.

Kissa, on the other hand, grows to have a striking resemblance to her mother but with several differences. She will have shoulder length brown hair with lighter streaks. She has her mother's golden eyes and her bright smile. She, too, will marry. But this time, Kissa marries a palace guard. At first, Bakura wasn't really fond of the idea, due to past experiences. But eventually, he realizes that the two are truly happy. So, he lets his little girl marry. And the couple have two children as well.

While Bakura and Sanura watch their grandchildren grow, the gods are looking down and smiling.

The End

…_Now_ it is.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, it's finally the end. But there's good news: **Anime Foxx** has a spinoff of this story. **In The Shadows** is her new story. It is featuring even more gods and goddess** plus Sanura and Ria**! Read it! It kicks ass! 


End file.
